


All to Myself

by OrangeVanilla



Series: I Belong to You [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Car Sex, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, M/M, Panties, Parties, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Stockings, Wine, a little sensory overload, bottom!Sebastian, lawyer!chris, seb starts living up to 'chubby dumpling', sebastian just loves attention, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s obvious to Chris that everyone is aggressively flirting with Sebastian to get a rise from him. He watches Sebastian across the room as he shakes hands with a big investor, giggling audibly when his hand is raised to the man’s lips and kissed softly. Sebastian loves this. Every person there has noticed their sexual tension, assuming they’ve had an explosive argument before arriving and that this is Sebastian’s retaliation. </p><p>This is just their relationship in public, though. They both love their bad reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All to Myself

Sebastian’s always been a natural socialite. When he was 18 and earned the lead character in a ballet he doesn’t let himself think about, he accompanied his director to several parties, and he found a talent in being social butterfly of the year. Polite smiles, discussions about his experience in ballet and his passion for dance, sips of wine, and on to the next guest. He was taught to make a good impression to investors and donators, because he had a sweet face and an even sweeter personality would make the show more inviting. 

Parties throughout his porn career were different in manner, but initially the same in what he was expected to do. The business was buzzing around him because of a certain sex tape, and he was told to smile and stay silent unless spoken to by an investor. As his career progressed, he was given specific outfits to wear at publicity events. Tiny shirts and shiny shorts that showed off ‘his assets’, progressing to just little sets of underwear and shimmery lip gloss. Sebastian would never admit it to anyone other than Chris, but he quietly loved being on show for everyone to admire like an animal at a pet store. 

This party, however, is something completely different.

Chris has had a fucking phenomenal year, and he’s now part of an elite selection of lawyers that apparently just get together once every other month, party, and compete to make headlines. Some of the people surrounding them have defended politicians, have successfully sued national treasures for millions of dollars. This specific gala is famed for inviting potential clients, to give them a taste of what these men are willing to do to make a statement. 

It’s obvious to Chris that everyone is aggressively flirting with Sebastian to get a rise from him. He’s becoming notorious for his short temper outside of and in the courtroom, making headlines regularly for his arguments with judges and his refusal to back down from a point until he’s finished making it. He still hasn’t lost a case. He watches Sebastian across the room as he shakes hands with a big investor, giggling audibly when his hand is raised to the man’s lips and kissed softly. Sebastian loves this. 

As the night goes on, Sebastian drinks his way to tipsy and giggles at everything that’s said to him, pressing obviously close to men he isn’t interested in and sharing glances with his husband across the room. Every person there has noticed their sexual tension, assuming they’ve had an explosive argument before arriving and that this is Sebastian’s retaliation. This is just their relationship in public, though. They both love their bad reputation.

Chris pushes Sebastian into a back room as soon as Sebastian’s done parading himself to lawyers like it’s his job. They’re both lucky that this hall features copious amounts of doors, and now Sebastian’s being choked from behind by his husband in what appears to be a study. He gasps as Chris locks the door with his free hand before wrapping it around his little waist, holding Sebastian tight against him.

“You think I haven’t noticed what you’ve been doing all evening, Sebastian?”

Sebastian whimpers softly, pressing back against Chris and rolling his hips gently to get a little friction. He knows what he’s doing; they both understand that. Sebastian’s a free spirit, and he damn well loves proving it to Chris. No matter how dominant Chris is, no matter how he squeezes and kneads and commands, they both know that Sebastian’s in charge in his own way. Everything that happens is because Sebastian wants it. He’s being choked right now because he wanted it.

“You’re testing my fucking patience, doll, you really are,” Chris growls, his voice low and thick in Sebastian’s ear. Sebastian shudders and swallows hard, struggling to do so against Chris’s grip on his throat. “Flirting with every man here, just to prove you can. Batting those pretty blue eyes and smiling like you’re a beauty queen on show.”

“I’m yours, daddy, I promise,” Sebastian whines, parting his legs and hoping for one of Chris’s hands to grab between his thighs like he usually does. Chris loves Sebastian’s thighs more than any other part of his body, and it’s been made clear every time they do this. Their sordid displays of public affection always lead to this, and they could both get drunk of the high. “Yours. All yours.”

“I know. But you flirt like a fucking whore, Sebastian, don’t you?” Chris tightens his grip around Sebastian’s waist, pressing him between the wall and himself. Sebastian moans, clenching and unclenching his hands and desperately keening to be touched, for Chris to strip him down and fuck him raw. 

“Yes, daddy,” Sebastian whimpers, the three too many glasses of wine he’s had sending his mind on a heady journey of pure need to get fucked. Chris presses him close against the wall, making his erection painfully obvious to Sebastian and his raging libido. He mewls softly, shuddering and pushing back weakly. Chris raises an eyebrow and smirks. 

“Do you need me to mark you? Do you need me to make a fucking statement to every prick out there who thinks he can get his hands on your sweet little body?” Chris croons, loving how Sebastian’s breath shallows and his hips still briefly. Chris knows he’s considering it. “Maybe I should leave some bruises on that sweet neck of yours. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Sebastian moans as Chris’s grip gets tighter, his hips pressing hard against Sebastian’s ass. At this point, he’s just bragging that he’s in charge. “Please, daddy,” Sebastian whines, pressing his hands flat against the wall and coughing weakly. He’s struggling to breathe smoothly, and he absolutely loves that Chris is so dominant. 

“Want me to fuck you? Do you want me to get my come all over that expensive suit?” Chris asks with his lips against Sebastian’s ear, making him shudder again and whisper needy little words, begging softly to be fucked. He takes the lobe between his teeth and tugs, licking the shell of his ear and grunting when Sebastian reaches a hand back and grips his jacket.

“Show them I’m yours, daddy,” Sebastian begs, high pitched and full of lust. All he can feel is Chris, holding him tight and pressing into him and grinding his hips deep against his ass. “God, please, show everyone I’m your little bitch!”

“I will, kitten, don’t you worry about that. I get real territorial about you, don’t I? Daddy’s not letting you out of his fucking sight, is he?”

“N-no, daddy,” Sebastian gasps as a tear rolls down his cheek. He needs more, he needs Chris to take things up a notch.

“And why is that?” Chris raises an eyebrow, pressing kisses to the nape of Sebastian’s neck and sucking hickeys when the mood takes him.

“I can’t be trusted on my own.” Sebastian whispers, leaning his head back to rest on Chris’s shoulder and rolling his hips back desperately. Chris tuts and holds Sebastian tighter. 

“That’s right, sugar. And why can’t daddy trust you?”

Sebastian blushes deep, lowering his gaze to the floor before Chris tilts his head to look at him. “Because I’m a little fucking slut for anyone who looks at me,” he admits when their eyes meet, swallowing hard as Chris tuts softly.

“Yes, delicious, yes you are. Get your pants down, princess, wanna see you in that lacy underwear.”

Sebastian doesn’t know why there’s a mirror in the study, but he’s so fucking grateful for it. He fumbles with his fly, opening it and pushing his $500 dress pants to the floor, stepping out of them along with his shoes before Chris’s grip on his waist tightens. He’s lifted off the floor and carried to that big mirror, drinking in the sight before him. Chris’s eyes are hard and full to the brim with lust, eyeing Sebastian’s body now that he’s half naked. Sebastian went all out when he was getting dressed for tonight, and it’s obvious.

Sebastian’s choice of lacy panties tonight are his favourite shade of deep red, clearly a new pair, with little black bows along the elastic. Chris takes his hands away for a moment to reposition them at Sebastian’s pert ass, kneading the soft flesh beneath his strong palms. The panties, however, are nowhere near what’s the most interesting to Chris and his wandering eyes. His legs are perfectly smooth beneath silky stockings, held up by a black garter belt that’s just hidden by his shirt. Chris looks like he could melt at the sight of Sebastian’s legs, his strong thighs only just on show, hidden by lace and silk and embroidery. 

“God damn, kitten, you’ve been hiding this from me all night?” Chris asks, his tone one of awe that makes Sebastian’s insides flutter with excitement. Sebastian nods and almost shakes as he watches Chris get to his knees, rubbing his hands tenderly over his legs and pressing kisses to the flesh that’s on show. It’s rare that Chris is the one beneath Sebastian in their relationship, and somehow Chris can be literally on the floor and still have a chokehold on Sebastian. All he can do is watch Chris’s reflection as he kisses and licks between Sebastian’s tanned thighs, the gentle scratch of his beard giving him butterflies and making his heart beat a hundred miles a minute. He wants Chris to fucking ravage him. 

“I’ve been putting on a little weight,” Sebastian murmurs softly, his breathing shallow and too gentle for his liking, but he’s too overwhelmed to focus on his _chakras_ when Chris licks from the lacy top of his stocking right up over his crack, wetting the lace of his panties. “I’ve filled out a little more, in my-... fuck, daddy...” 

“Your ass n’those delicious thighs, hm?” Chris rests his face against one of Sebastian’s plump cheeks as he grins, his voice full of pride as his hands roam Sebastian’s legs. “I should take you out there like this, shouldn’t I? Show everyone that you’ll do anything for your daddy.”

Sebastian nods quickly, whimpering when Chris skims his teeth over the soft flesh of his ass, biting and sucking and undoubtedly leaving a hickey. “Yes, daddy, I will. I’m all yours,” he whispers, blinking slow and heavy as Chris looks at his reflection in the mirror before he licks at the insides of Sebastian’s thighs.

“I love how you fill these stockings so perfectly, darling, you do it so well,” Chris observes, looking in the mirror every so often to drink in the look of sinful bliss on Sebastian’s face, his cock fattening up swiftly and dampening his panties. He slips two fingers between one of Sebastian’s stockings and his thigh, pulling it and letting go just to hear the soft _snap_ against skin. “I should parade you like this. Show everyone my beautiful little tart, yeah?”

Chris trails his hands up to Sebastian’s hips and pulls him back, leaving messy, wet kisses all over his ass and thighs and blowing, making him shiver. Sebastian considers it, thinks about Chris leading him back out into the party with a firm hand on his lower back, introducing him to business partners and clients and councillors without a care for Sebastian’s flushed cheeks and shallow breathes. Oh fuck, it makes him lightheaded. 

“Whose are you?”

“Yours.”

“Mine.” Chris hums and pulls Sebastian’s panties down to rest just under his pert cheeks. Sebastian can’t hold back a whimper as Chris bites leisurely at his skin, before licking long and slow between his cheeks and spreading them. He spits loud against Sebastian’s hole, tapping and rubbing against it until Sebastian’s whimpering steadily. Chris smirks. “All mine. This pretty little cunt is mine. Your fucking mind is mine until I tell you otherwise.”

Sebastian feels like he could come from Chris’s words alone, not used to Chris being this territorial, this primal. He quivers and rolls his hips when Chris presses a thick finger inside him, calm and in charge. Sebastian’s used to being a power bottom; he’s been in charge his whole life. But here he is, being taken apart and put back together by his husband, trembling and moaning and more desperate now than he’s been in months, and he _loves_ it.

“I think you need to earn a good fucking, Sebastian. You’ve been so bad all night, showing yourself off to everyone, and completely forgetting the pretty ring I put on your finger.” Chris’s tone is stern, curling his finger and adding another to stretch Sebastian’s tight heat. Sebastian gasps as Chris scissors his fingers, instinctively grabbing a fistful of Chris’s hair and tugging a little, desperate to gain some kind of control back. This is foreign to him, and he’s not used to being at the mercy of Chris and his dominance. “And now you’re getting grabby. I’m disappointed.”

Sebastian’s sure that Chris is using his superior lawyer voice to reinforce his power, and they both know it’s working perfectly. “I’m sorry, daddy,” he says softly, whimpering when Chris pulls his fingers out and stands, pulling Sebastian’s panties back up and resting his hands on Sebastian’s hips. They both watch Sebastian’s reflection as he leans back against Chris, and they both think they make the hottest fucking couple. “I’ll make it up to you, however you want.”

Chris hums low in his throat, unbuttoning Sebastian’s Prada jacket and sliding it down his shoulder and off, folding it over his arm. “Pick your pants up and bring them to me. Do the same with your shoes.”

Sebastian nods and does as he’s told swiftly, swallowing nervously when his pants join his jacket over Chris’s arm and his shoes remain in his hand. Chris motions to his tie, and Sebastian quickly removes it and drapes it over his other items of clothing. If Chris is about to do what he’s thinking of, things are about to step up around ten gears. Sebastian’s really going to be paraded. His eyes are bright with excitement, and Chris presses a kiss to his cheek. “What do you want me to do for you, daddy?”

“I’m going back to the car. You wait five minutes after I leave, and you join me.” Chris instructs, running his free hand up Sebastian’s arm and popping the top button of his silky shirt open. He steps back to admire the view, a quietly proud smile on his face. Sebastian’s colour coordinated his shirt to his underwear, and Chris can’t help but wonder if he’s planned this whole thing. “Bring two glasses of wine. I expect them to be full.”

Chris turns on his heel and leaves without another word, not even sparing an over the shoulder glance as he makes his way back into the party, closing the door behind him. Sebastian’s left in nothing but a shirt, panties and stockings, taking note of the time to know when to head out. Chris is definitely gonna win this year’s tabloid competition. He doesn’t even have shoes. 

For the remaining four and a half minutes, Sebastian looks at himself in the mirror. His subtle lip gloss is still coated perfectly on his lips, giving them the gentle shimmer he learned to love back in Russia. He runs a hand through his hair until it’s exactly how he wants it, cursing his lack of comb thanks to Chris taking his jacket. Sebastian buys Prada to _wear_ Prada, not to have it taken by his husband to make a statement. He runs his fingers over his thighs idly, turning to look at himself from the side and grab idly at his ass. He looks good with a little more weight, a little extra filling out his stockings. He looks like he’s got a husband who treats him just right, who spoils him and loves every inch of him and could kneel and worship him at an altar. And as he considers it, he knows he got exactly that.

When five minutes have passed, Sebastian suppresses the little bubble of nerves and puts his shoulders back, his head high, and he opens the door. He can’t help the smile on his lips as heads begin to turn towards him, swanning past men he’s been flirting with in search of some wine. This is like his days in porn, but better. He’s doing this for Chris, to make him proud, and he loves that Chris knows him well enough to know how hot this is making him. Parading himself for his husband, showing everyone who he belongs to.

He locates a bemused looking man with a tray stacked with glasses full of wine, taking two and winking as he turns towards the door. The room is almost silent, occupied by whispers about Sebastian and his promiscuity and his past, and the comments about how sweetly he fills those stockings out make him glow with pride. He’s thankful that someone thinks to open the doors for him as he leaves, pressing a kiss to the man’s cheek before he starts his journey to the car. The night air nips at his exposed flesh, making him shudder lightly. His stockings provide no protection from the cold paved pathway beneath him.

It takes five minutes of walking for him to find Chris’s Bentley, parked right in the middle of the parking lot and providing no protection from anyone who might walk by. Chris rolls the window down, the same proud smile on his face as earlier as he takes his glass from Sebastian and motions for him to get into the backseat. Sebastian does as he’s told, followed by Chris after a sip of wine. There are a few people leaving the building, quite obviously curious about the two of them. 

“You make me so fucking proud sometimes, you know that?” Chris hums and presses a kiss to Sebastian’s throat, his free hand easily popping button after button open until Sebastian’s chest is fully exposed to the late Summer air, warm enough to caress him. He takes another few sips of wine, licking up Sebastian’s chest like he did on their honeymoon when Chris was drunk on love and sex. “My gorgeous little wife, aren’t you? All prettied up for me, so willing to do anything for me.”

Sebastian downs his glass of wine and sets the glass in the driver’s seat, too horny to wait much longer. Chris takes his damn time with the rest of his glass, opting to drink idly between trails of kisses and licks and bites. Sebastian moves to sit comfortably in Chris’s lap, long legs wrapping around his waist. Chris presses his nose against Sebastian’s throat, breathing deep and heavy and full of lust. The musky floral perfume Sebastian bought on a vacation in France greets his senses like a warm embrace. 

“Chris,” Sebastian whispers as Chris finishes his wine, the glass joining Sebastian’s in the driver’s seat and clinking softly. Chris’s lips caress whenever they can reach with ease, coaxing soft noises of approval from Sebastian’s throat. “Did I do okay? Did I make you proud, daddy, did I do okay?”

It’s rare that Sebastian is so submissive, and Chris knows this perfectly well. He rubs circles into the smooth skin of Sebastian’s back, smiling at his content little purrs. “You made daddy so proud, baby, you did perfectly. You’ve earned a treat, honey, you were so well behaved.” Chris soothes, how voice velvety and full of adoration. Their marriage has been full of discussions about Sebastian and his needs, and he knows exactly what he needs right now. 

Sebastian looks up at him with wide, watery blues, undeterred as a car near theirs turns its headlights on, casting a glow over the two of them. Chris runs his hands over his legs, sucking in a breath and squeezing Sebastian’s thighs gently and just revelling in how they feel so strong and smooth. Sebastian’s always had perfect legs, but his thighs have always been the highlight. “Are you going to fuck me here, daddy?” Sebastian asks, his voice barely above a whisper and full of hope. “Right here in this car? With all those people in the party, and they could see us at any second? Any journalists could be hanging around, waiting for a glimpse of us, you know they always do.”

Chris grunts softly and glances at Sebastian’s lap, fully aware that he has no clue if he can get those panties off without having to adjust the suspenders. He’s definitely gonna fuck Sebastian with the thigh highs on, because they’re fucking gorgeous. “Sweetheart, I don’t think I could stop myself if I had to wait any longer,” Chris says, pushing Sebastian down so he’s on his back against the expensive leather seat, arching beautifully. It’s only now that Chris notices that Sebastian’s panties are on top of the suspenders. He could sing. “You need a release, don’t you, angel?”

There’s a flash of a camera close by, and the ever present exhibitionist in Sebastian flutters its feathers in excitement. Chris slides his jacket off, thinking to take the bottle of lube out of his inside pocket before he lets it crumple to the floor. “You’re so handsome, daddy,” Sebastian coos, gazing infatuated as Chris undoes his tie and thinking of all the things he wants Chris to do with it. He whispers, “please choke me with it,” biting his plush bottom lip when Chris looks up at him. 

Chris sets the lube on Sebastian’s chest, setting his tie aside. “Be a good kitten and prep yourself while I undress. I want you nice and stretched and ready, understood?” Chris commands, setting back to give Sebastian all the room he could need and more. He knows Sebastian’ll prep himself faster if he can’t get distracted by touching him. Sebastian slides his panties off and kicks them so they land near Chris’s tie, hooking one leg behind the headrest to rest on the shelf and stretching the other to lean on the passenger seat. If Chris wasn’t focussed on his buttons, he’d admire Sebastian for his ability to get comfortable in the weirdest positions. 

When Sebastian preps himself, he sounds like porn on the highest volume. Chris knows full well that he craves attention all of the time (including when he makes breakfast), but he can’t hold back a smile when Sebastian moans his name, all full of syrup and lust. By the time Chris has his pants off he thanks his lucky stars he went commando, because Sebastian has three fingers inside himself and his eyelids are twitching. Chris places a hand on his thigh, guiding his fingers out carefully when Sebastian looks up at him. “You’re so well behaved tonight, aren’t you?” Chris praises when Sebastian’s hand wraps around his cock and starts pumping him slowly, squeezing at the base just like he knows Chris likes. “Are you sorry about flirting with everyone?”

“Yes, daddy, yes,” Sebastian says breathlessly, desperate for Chris to blanket him with his big warm body and fuck him into the expensive seats, into oblivion. Chris seems to read his mind, the tie long forgotten as Sebastian’s need occupies both of their minds, and he moves Sebastian’s hand aside when he’s nicely slicked. Sebastian’s cock lies flat against fabric and skin, his shirt still on his shoulders, his hair splayed against the seat. He looks perfectly dishevelled. 

Chris lines himself up, rubbing the thick head of his cock against Sebastian’s hole, just to hear those pretty whines of need. He pushes in slowly, allowing time for Sebastian to adjust with as many loud moans as he pleases. Sebastian wraps his legs around Chris’s hips, bringing them ever closer to each other. “Fuck, kitten, you’re so beautiful,” Chris groans as Sebastian gazes up at him with a blissful smile, his eyes lidded and brighter than the moon. He rolls his hips and revels in how Sebastian trembles, digs his nails into the upholstery and clenches around his cock. “How do you want it, my little sweet?”

“Hard, daddy,” Sebastian says, his voice dreamy and laced with layer upon layer of love and adoration and infatuation and everything in between. “Fuck me ‘til I scream and cry, daddy, I want you to ruin me...”

Chris exhales shakily and smirks, kissing at Sebastian’s throat and nodding. “If I need you to move at any point, you do it. Okay?” he confirms, pleased when Sebastian nods. He pulls his hips back, taking one of Sebastian’s hands and placing it on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. “You know your safe word, lovely?”

Sebastian nods again, says “bumblebee” just loud enough for Chris to hear him clarify it. Chris’s hips thrust forward so fast and hand Sebastian barely has time to register it, a surprised shout spilling from his throat as his back arches. Chris fucks him fast and unrelenting, barely even breaking a sweat as Sebastian mewls desperately and digs his nails in deep. His eyes are wide now, sparkling and alive, and he can’t help the volume his moans are spilling from his lips because he feels like he’s in heaven, being fucked by an actual god. 

Chris grunts when Sebastian throws his head back and lets out a desperate, high pitched moan, biting at his exposed throat and chuckling darkly at his keening and mewling. His hands have a strong grip on Sebastian’s thighs, kneading the toned flesh every so often and making him even fucking hornier. He knows full well that he’s hitting Sebastian’s prostate with every forceful thrust, made obvious by his throaty moans. Chris knows Sebastian’s body like it’s a well read book, knows exactly how to thrust to get him coming undone in seconds. He knows that if he bites in just the right place right under his right ear, he’ll be coming immediately. He knows to call him kitten, to praise him as much as he slates him. 

“You’re my perfect little whore, aren’t you?” Chris groans, moving Sebastian up a little further to get a better angle. It works; Sebastian starts gasping and arching and keening like a cat in heat as Chris’s thrusts get _deeper_ , his toes curling and legs wrapping tighter around Chris’s waist. Chris can feel him trembling against him, a weak sob wracking his body as he gets closer to his peak. If he hadn’t been told to reduce Sebastian to exactly this, he’d be worried. But he can’t help the bubble of pride as a few tears pool over and wet his cheeks, his voice cracking and turning his moans into torn noises of pure pleasure. He grips a handful of Sebastian’s ass, delivering a harsh slap to his skin. Sebastian yelps and arches his back, panting steadily as his senses start overloading his brain.

“Trebuie sa vina...” Sebastian whimpers, not caring about how his head keeps knocking against the window with every thrust, because it feels overwhelmingly amazing. Chris bites at that damn sweet spot under his ear, and bites _hard_ , right as he hits Sebastian’s prostate, and Sebastian swears he sees stars as he comes without being touched once, screaming Chris’s name like it’s the only thing he knows how to do. 

Chris fucks him through his orgasm, steady and aggressive and keeping him mewling and keening and so, so perfect. Sebastian goes boneless against the leather, allowing Chris to pause his thrusts briefly to pull him up and sit him in his lap, his legs still around Chris’s waist. He gasps softly when Chris starts his thrusting again, fucking up into him with just as much force and making him tremble all over again. “Come on, honey, there’s a good little kitten.”

Chris has only ever done this twice to Sebastian, and both times he was left giddy and sex drunk for hours. Sebastian needs to cool off after he comes, but Chris knows he can take more if it’ll make him happy, and they both know it’ll make Chris _very_ happy to have him coming again. He collects some of Sebastian’s seed from his chest, holding his fingers up until Sebastian opens his mouth. Sebastian sucks them clean, moaning around them helplessly as Chris hits his prostate perfectly every single time. This is too much for him to comprehend. He’s used to cuddles after his orgasms, and this is sending his senses into overdrive. The heat of Chris’s hands on his thighs is burning. The sound of moans and skin against skin is deafening, echoing in his head. This is heaven.

Before he can register what’s happening, he’s coming again, hard and fast and blindingly good. Chris moans loud in his ear, hot spurts coating his walls and reminding him that Chris wasn’t some kind of superhuman sex machine. Sebastian falls limp against Chris, breathing heavy and whispering “te rog, te rog,” pointlessly against his shoulder. Chris croons softly and presses kisses to his skin, kissing tear tracks away. Sebastian didn’t even realise he was crying. 

“You did so well, kitten, daddy’s so proud,” Chris says softly, paying no mind to the obvious camera flashes and headlights near them. Sebastian looks radiant, completely spent and gazing at him with kaleidoscope eyes. Chris moves him carefully and reaches into a compartment, pulling out a little silver plug and watching Sebastian gasp lightly. “I’m gonna pull out, and I want you to keep all my come in that cute little hole, okay?”

Sebastian nods dreamily, doing as he’s told and humming joyfully when Chris slides the plug in with ease. Chris knows he gets broody when he’s fucked like this. “Thank you, daddy,” Sebastian whispers, a few tears sliding down his cheeks as he settles in Chris’s lap and rests his head on his shoulder. He’s so docile and soft, nestled close and purring gently. “Wanna give you children...”

Chris swallows hard and shuts his eyes, focussing on anything but Sebastian’s words, because his sweet little kitten breaks his heart when he gets like this. “I know, precious, I know. Do you wanna nap? I can drive with you in the backseat.”

Sebastian shakes his head quietly, continuing his soft purring and holding on to Chris as tight as he can manage. “Wanna cuddle forever. Wanna be yours forever, daddy, I love you, I love you...”

Chris smiles gently and nods, moving to lie them both down against the seats and kissing Sebastian’s lips like he’s made of porcelain. Sebastian mewls softly and relaxes fully, drifting into an easy sleep curled up to his husband’s warm body. Chris does the same not long after, his arms holding Sebastian close, protecting him.

**Author's Note:**

> oh man this was fucking fun to write and i'm just drowning in sinnnnnnnn.  
> okay basically, in my life i have one main kink and it's a good pair of legs in a good pair of stockings. and of _course_ i was going to put sebastian in stockings, bc i'm TRASH
> 
>  
> 
> as always, my tumblr url us buckys--plums.tumblr.com and i always love a good prompt!


End file.
